


Here comes the sun

by Miss_Lady_Bear22



Series: Solangelo [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanfiction, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23943244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Lady_Bear22/pseuds/Miss_Lady_Bear22
Summary: solangelo au. Will is paying his way through medical school by working at a flower shop. A dark mysterious guy buys the store next door and opens a tattoo shop. life starts to take a surprising turn.Warning: swearing, adult themes, violence and smut
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace
Series: Solangelo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726003
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. "William your drooling"

Will pov 

It was Saturday morning at the flower shop where I worked and I was cursing Lou my best friend for dragging me to that party last night. I am not a big party guy. Don't get me wrong, I love music and when Tay Tay is playing......there is no holding me back from the dance floor. But I am not a huge fan of the get wasted and grind against anybody that moves portion. Lou however was very fond of the activity. After she pulled me away from study to go, promising that she would provide a lift home. She hooked up with some guy and I was forced to walk home (Medical school is bleeding me dry, I can barely afford toothpaste let alone a $50 cab fare).

***BANG BANG BANG***  
(and other sounds of construction) 

I let out a groan. You have got to be kidding me. The shop next door to my work has been under construction for a couple of weeks. Normally I did not mind the view of hot sweaty work men through the window that the flowershop shared with the store next door (Yeah I am gay, haters move on). But after the night I had, I was not looking forward to another seven hours of pounding. 

***ding***ding***  
(doorbell)

I sighed and put the sunflowers I was arranging down. I put on my best I-am-pretending-I-want-to-be-here smile and went to see the customer. " Hi how may I........Bitch Don't Talk to me!!" I turned around and walked back to the counter. 

"Come on Will!!! I am sorry!!!" Lou pleaded. I pretended not to hear but rather looked past her to the guy behind her.  
"Hey Cecil"  
"Hey Will" he was grinning at the by play between Lou and I.  
"How far did you have to drive this time to go pick her up?" I asked. Cecil looked uncharacteristically uncomfortable.  
"Oh um.......not far"

I rolled my eyes at the pair. Cecil has been in love with Lou since they were 10 years old. The guy would do anything for her....... including picking her up from one nightstands. Still he doesn't usually look this uncomfortable about it. 

"Look I am sorry I ditched you last night." Lou said pulling out a gift bag. " I have a surprise for you...... if you forgive me." I looked at my best friend and her huge pleading eyes. I knew I would forgive her. That didn't mean I wasn't gonna make her work for it.  
"It took me over two hours to walk home." I said "I think you should give me the present and then depending on the contents I might consider it" I put my hand out expectantly. Lou just rolled her eyes and pushed the gift towards me. 

"So dramatic William" she muttered. I ignored her. I opened the bag to find a Hufflepuff t-shirt. It had a dancing badger on it, with the words "Everyday I am Huffling."  
I looked up at Lou staight faced. "We both know you love it my adorable geek so just give it up and forgive me," Lou said matter-a-factly. I looked down at the shirt. It was pretty freaking awesome. She knows me so well. I could feel my resolve crumbling. " I will throw in lunch" she offered.  
"Fine!" I couldn't hold my smile back any longer.  
"Yes!!!" She leaned over the counter and kissed my cheek. 

****cue sound of beasty Motorbike**** 

Will looked up to see a black motorbike pull up front. The figure in black pulled off his helmet to reveal a guy with long black hair tied up in a man bun. He wore skinny jeans with dark boots. He removed his aviator jacket and layed it across his handle bars. His left arm had a full tattoo sleeve that vanished under his well fitted T-shirt. Fuck he is hot! Will and his friends watched as the stranger walked into the construction site next door. 

"William your drooling" Lou said.  
"Shut up Lou, like your not" I shot back.  
"I think he is your new neighbor." Cecil supplied. Will could see the handsome stranger through the shared window as he talked to the builders next door.  
Hmmmm maybe today won't be so bad.


	2. Flowers for you

Nico pov

I was so over moving it wasn't funny. I had decided to move a year ago but had to wait till I had the money. I had wanted to open my own tattoo shop since I got my first tattoo when I was 16. 

Most people thought I would follow in my father's foot steps. He was a powerfull man. He owned prisons, mines, law firms and lots more things. He was listed as one of the top 3 most wealthiest men in America. He was ruthless and made no appoligise for it. It wasn't for me though. 

I had decided to move to San Francisco because that is where all my friends were. Most of them had moved here to go to Olympus university. While visiting I noticed there was no good Tattoo artists in the area. So why not. 

I was on my way back to my new store "Cabin 13 Tatoos". I named it after the cabin I stayed in at camp when I was younger. 13 was supposed to be bad luck and yet that camp and the people there were the best thing to ever happen to me. 

They told me when I visited today that the shop would be ready to paint tonight. So I borrowed my friend's Jason's truck to transport all the supplies. I was excited. After lifting furniture all week I was looking forward to letting my creative side take over.

I unlocked the door and carried the supplies inside. I noticed the light next door was still on. It's a florist I think. I was disappointed when I was told I couldn't get rid of the adjoining window between the stores but figured I could put up a curtain. As I was considering how to cover it up, I noticed there was someone at the counter. 

He was tall, blonde and fucking hot. He wore a green apron over his tie dye shirt and blue jeans. He wore bright yellow converses that looked well worn and loved. His tongue was sticking out as he concentrated on the arrangement in front of him. 

The blonde sighed in frustration and throws down the flower he was fighting with. He looked up and right at me. I realised he has caught me staring. Fuck fuck fuck fuck........I froze and went bright red. The stranger smiled. His hotness just sky rocketed. He gives me friendly wave. I awkwardly wave back and turn away from the window. I wanted the ground to swallow me whole. I decided to turn my attention away from the hottie next door and focus on the painting. 

*********** 

I was admiring the black mural wall I just painted when I herd a soft knock. I turned to see the cute blonde from next door. He was holding a bouquet of black roses. I walked over and let the guy in. 

"Ummm hey......I'm Will..... I ahhh work next door. I ummm thought I would bring you a welcome gift..... ahhh yeah...... flowers for you" He held out the flowers to me, blushing hard and looking adorably cute. 

"Ahhh thanks. I'm Nico. I am the new owner.....which I am guessing you already figured out." I took the flowers and looked back at Will awkwardly. Dame it Di Angelo why do you have to suck so bad. He is just a guy. An unbelievably hot guy but hey you can fucking talk like a normal person.

"Soooooo what kind of shop? Will asked interrupting my internal rant.

"Tattoo parlour, I am hoping to open next week" 

"That's awesome" Will said, he actually hoped from one foot to the other. Okay really cute. He walked over to some framed pictures of my work that have yet to be put on the walls. "Wow! Did you do these?" Will asked picking up a picture of a back tattoo depicting the greek God Apollo riding his sun chariot across the sky. 

I smiled at Will and his excitement. Not really the guy I would picture with a full back tattoo. "Yes, that is my work." 

"It's incredible" I couldn't help but feel pleased with his sincerity. Plus that piece was one of my favorites. 

"Thanks....... how long have you been working next door?" I asked. Will let out a groan. 

"Too long" he put back the photo. " I am actually pre med. The flower shop is a way to not starve" I laughed in reponse."Pre med? Aren't we ambitious." It should not be allowed that a guy is this cute and be also that smart .........So out of my fucking league.

"Well trying any way" Will blushed, I noticed for the first time a cute sprinkle of freckles across his nose.

A silence fell over us. Will looked around a little awkwardly. "Well I am gonna head home. Classes in the morning." I followed him to the door. " I hope to see you around." Will said with a nervous grin. Damn he's cute. 

"Ahhh yeah I am sure you will." Will's smile grew and I may of forgotten how to breath. 

"Well night Nico" with that he stepped into the night.


	3. "Hey he's cute!"

Piper pov

"Nico this place is amazing" I meant it. The place had transformed since last time I had seen it. My boyfriend Jason put an arm around our short friend. 

"Yeah bro you did it. You got your shop" he said ignoring Nico looking uncomfortable with how touchy feely the big tall blonde was getting. Nico was not that small scrawny pale kid that we grew up with. He had filled out with well defined arms and chest that showed off his tattoos nicely. He had a strong angular face that matched his brooding personality. Despite being........well hot. He still acted shy and awkward around others. 

We were having a small gathering to celebrate the opening of Nico's shop. 

**ding**ding**  
"The Leo is in da house!!! And he comes bearing pizza!!!" 

"Dude I am starving" Percy said. He was a tall guy with dark hair and sea green eyes that were the reason every girl had a crush on him. His girlfriend, a beautiful blonde rolled her grey eyes at me sharing a look. Then followed her excited boyfriend out to the waiting room. 

Hazel a dark beauty from New Orleans was actually Nico's half sister, was trying to keep Leo from destroying Nico's waiting room. After finding her father last year she had turned up on Nico's door step and they had been close ever since. Hazels boyfriend was a marine. He was due to come home from deployment soon. I wish it come quickly for Hazels sake.

I was about to sit down when I noticed Nico looking through the window at the shop next door. I walked over to see what he was looking at.

It was a good looking guy making floral arrangements. Nico did not seem to notice me behind him. "Hey he's cute!!" I said. Making Nico jump and go red. 

"Who's cute?" Annabeth asked from where she was sitting on the floor.

"This guy Nico is staring at next door" it had the effect I thought it would. All our friends scurried to the window. 

Nico groaned. He glared at me. "I hate you all" 

"He looks nice" Hazel said. "Wonder who he is" 

Nico sighed. "His name is Will now can you get away from the window" Nico pleaded. They all turned on him. 

"Wait you met him?" Percy asked. His face in a bright grin.

"Yes the other day. He ahhh...... brought me flowers." That got a reaction. Everyone started asking questions at once. "all right, all right! I will tell you. Just get away from the window!" 

We moved back to our seats. All eyes on Nico who looked like he would rather be anywhere else right now. "It's not that big of a deal. He came over to introduce himself. His name is Will. He is pre med. He works next door. That's all I know." Nico looked uncomfortable with all the attention. 

Chances are he won't do anything even if he likes the guy. It's sad cause Nico is such a great guy. He deserved someone nice. Hazel must of been thinking along the same lines."We should invite him over for pizza" she suggested.

"No way!" 

"Great idea" Jason said with an evil grin. 

Nico stood up. "Don't even think about it Grace" 

"Come on Neeks, the guys been working hard all day. He deserves some food" Percy's grin matched Jasons. 

"I will fucking kill all of you!" 

"He gave you flowers. It would be rude not too" Leo added. 

Jason looked at me and smiled and I knew the plan. I hoped up and ran to the door. I turned around to see Jason and Percy holding Nico back. I blew him a kiss ignoring the profanities he was throwing at me. The guy just needs a little push. I walked into the florist shop next door. 

*******

"Ah sorry we're closed" a blonde haired guy with freckles poked his head out of the back room. Wow really cute.

"Then why are you still here" I asked curiously. 

"There's a wedding tomorrow....." 

"Ahhh makes sence. Well I am not here for flowers." I gave him a winning smile. " I herd you met my friend Nico the other day" 

"Oh yeah.... I did" he came out from behind the counter. Obviously curious to were this was going. 

"Well we are having a pizza night to celebrate Nico's store opening. We were wondering if you would like to join us." 

A smile spread across his face. "Yeah sure. I am finished here anyway" I'll lock up and come over. 

"Don't take too long as the boys will have ate everything."


	4. "You should smile more"

Nico pov

Will was helping me put the rubbish out. I had barely spoken to the guy all night. He flashed me a smile that made my knees feel weak. 

"Your friends are great" Will said. 

"Yeah if you don't mind loud obnoxious and annoying." 

He laughed. "That's the best type of friends. The ones that cheer you up when you're feeling down.....or push you to come out of you skin a little more." 

I wondered if he was hinting at something. We walked back to the shop to find Percy and Jason racing on swivel chairs. I rolled my eyes to Will who just laughed. His eyes sparkle when he laughs. I shook the thought out of my head. So out of my league. 

I looked around the room. I have done it. I have put everything I have into this place. It looked exactly how I pictured it. Right down to the crazy friends trashing the place. I smiled at the thought. 

"You should smile more often." Will said next to me. I looked at him. He stood a little taller than me. "It's a great smile."

Not as good as yours I wanted to say. But settled for "Ahhh thanks." We stood watching the idiot twins until Annabeth stepped in and declared that they should get going. I said goodbye to my friends and pretty soon it was just Will and I. 

"Do you need anymore help cleaning up?" Will asked. I really didn't but I also didn't want the cute blonde leaving yet. 

"Sure if you got time." So we started moving the furniture back. 

"Hey Nico are you seeing anyone?" Will asked. I could see the blush rising in his cheeks. I pushed the coffee table back in to place. 

"No" I said trying to act casual. "Not at the moment." Will nodded at this information. I decided to take a chance. "I guess the right GUY hasn't asked me out." My heart was hammering by now.

I looked up at Will to see a giant grin on his face. "Well what if I asked you?" Will said taking a step closer to me. I swear if he came any closer he would hear my heart thumping in my chest. 

"Are you?" I asked. Trying to still keep the casual tone. 

"Depends on your answer" he gave me a sexy smirk that sent a shiver through my body. 

"I would say yes" Will's smile grew and he took a step closer so we were chest to chest. 

"How's Friday night?" Will tucked a stray hair behind my ear. I was forgetting how to breath. 

"Ahhh umm good." At least that is what I hope I said. It may of come out as "Ahhh gahh goodnn" 

Will leaned in, I watched his eyes flick to my lips. I can't help but look at his soft pink lips in front of me. He leans in and at the last second turns his head and kisses me on the cheek. He then whispered in my ear. "Good night Nico." With that he stepped around me and walked to the door. He shot me a smile and a wave before walking out into the night. 

This guy will definitely be the death of me.


	5. "Why do I feel like the straightest guy here?"

Will pov 

"William" **knock*** knock** Lou' s voice was way too perky in the morning.

I groaned and rolled over. "Go away!!" 

"Come on man open up" Cecil called. "I got coffee and bagels" 

Mmmmm coffee. I had spent the night and some of the early morning finishing my assignment for human anatomy class. The end of term exams where just around the corner. So my bed and I aren't really talking to each other at the moment. 

I trudged over to the dorm door and unlocked it. In came Cecil holding promised goods and behind came Lou. "Morning sunshine you look like crap" she said cheerfully. I ignored her and went straight to the bagels. 

"Dude have you slept at all." Cecil asked handing over the coffee like he was giving a treat to a wild dog. 

"Somewhere between a little and not much." I said dismissively. 

"I thought your exam hibernation didn't start till next week?" Lou asked. 

"Technically true. This was an assignment. I am planning to start breathing into a paper bag on Sunday." 

"So does that mean you are free for Friday night?" Lou asked with an evil grin.

I took a deep breath. I hadn't told them about my date with Nico. Honestly I am still not sure I believe it myself I am not sure where my confidence came from last night. "Actually I have plans" 

Lou gave me a confused look. "When did we make plans?" 

I rolled my eyes at her. " I have plans, not we. I hang out with other people you know." 

"Pfft since when?" Cecil asked. "You barely stop studying enough to hang out with us" 

I pouted at the two of them. " I am social okay." 

"Hahaha you really not." Lou retorted. "I have too drag you kicking and screaming from this place" 

They both looked so amused that I decided to play my trump card. "Fine then..... if you two are gonna be mean I won't tell you about my date Friday night." I let the statement hang in the air. It took a moment but the words sunk in. 

"What!?!?" Lou jumped on me. "Tell me now Will Solace!!!......" she continued to jump on me a few more times until I caved. 

*******Over at Nico's place *******

Nico pov

"You have a date!" Percy said in a very un-manly high pitch voice. I was then rushed by him and Jason. They jumped up down and giggled with glee. 

"Why do I feel like the straightest guy here?" they stepped back pretending to be offended.

Jason grabbed the front of Percy's shirt. His eye's wide with excitement. "Piper! Makeover!" Percy's face lit up as well. 

"No fucking way!" I turned away for a classic storm off. When my arms where grabbed from either side and I was dragged to the car and eventually the shop Piper works at. 

3 hours later I had new clothes, shoes and a haircut.


	6. "Paybacks a Bitch Sunshine!"

Will pov 

I pulled up outside of Nico's house. Damn I am nervous. Getting ready was chaotic. I had spent way too much time on my hair. I had sent lots of pics to Lou trying to decide on the perfect outfit. I was now in light tan coloured chinos and a white button up. I had my fav light blue denim jacket on. I walked up the path to the house, took a deep breath and rapped my knuckles on the door. 

The girl that invited me over for pizza answered. "Hey I am just here to pick up Nico." I said shifting my hands to my pockets trying not to look like I was crazy nervous. 

Her brown eyes looked me up and down. "You know it is unfair to straight women everywhere that you guys are gay." Her face cracked into a smile. "Cause damn if you don't look fine Will". I smiled in return. I didn't feel like she was hitting on me but rather that she was trying to set me at ease. "Your not the only one." She looked behind her into the house. " I worked a little magic."

"Piper you promised!" Came Nico's voice behind her. 

She rolled her eyes at me." Well hurry the hell up! Don't you know it is rude to keep a gentleman caller waiting!" 

Heavy footsteps came closer to the door. When Nico came into view I may of openly stared. "Damn Di Angelo you look incredible." He did. He wore black skinny jeans that should be illegal. A black sweater that hugged him in all the right places and a leather jacket that looked made for him. Nico blushed and a smirk that I felt to my core played on his lips. 

He slowly looked me up and down with a look that made me want to skip the date and go straight to desert. He kissed Piper on the cheek and we walked back to my car. 

******** restaurant*******

The sexy Italian was opposite me and I felt like I was forgetting how to be human. "Sooo ahhh Nico tell me about yourself" I reached out to pour myself some water only to knock over the bottle. "Shit! I am sorry." Nico caught it before to much trouble. 

"Hey it's okay" Nico gave me a reassuring smile. 

I hid my face in my hands. Get a grip Solace!! "It's been a while since I have been on a date and I guess I am a bit nervous" 

"Only a bit? Your ahead of me cause I am really fucking nervous" 

I peaked out from behind my hands. "Your just saying that too be nice" 

"Are you kidding me. I am surprised I made it too your car without falling over. I mean you look....." he cleared his throat nervously. I lowered my hands. "......amazing". He blushed the cutest shade of red. I took a deep breath and took comfort that I am not the only one that's nervous. 

"Please start talking" Nico said after a moment's silence. 

I chuckled. "Okay ummmm well I am from Austin. I was raised by my Ma and grandpa. I was and still am a huge nerd. Proud Hufflepuff by the way." 

"Wait. Hufflepuff. I guess I should of guessed that." Nico said with a smirk. 

"let me guess Slytherin" 

"The badass house thank you very much." He twisted his wrist to show me a tattoo of a deathly Hallow symbol with a green serpent curled around it. " You realise Hufflepuff is the lamest house ever." 

"Okay first of all. Sick tattoo!" That earned me a smile. "Second of all Hufflepuff is the only house that did not produce an evil wizard." 

"Gryffindor?" 

"Wormtail!" 

"Fine. What's your third argument" 

"Tonks and Newt are in Hufflepuff so all of your arguments are invalid." Nico threw back his head and laughed. He put his hands up surrendering. 

"Favorite Marval character?" He asked......... 

We talked for hours. About music, movies, friends and school. I found myself liking the dark mysterious handsome Italian more and more. Eventually we realised we were the only ones in the restaurant and the staff were cleaning up. 

I regretfully drove him home. I got out to say goodnight. All night I have been waiting to kiss him. Nico stood in front of me as I leaned on my car.   
"So I ummm would really like to do this again..... I mean I have exam block for the next couple of weeks so I won't be able to till after. I get a bit crazy over exams. It's not a pretty sight. But I would really like to text you and if you don't want too that's okay. I...." 

Nico laughed and took a step closer. "Solace your rambling." I nodded closing my mouth firmly. Please please please want to see me again. "I would also really like to see you again. I get you got exams. Percy and the rest of them got them too." He took another step closer and I could feel the heat rising to my face. "I think crazy exam Will would be adorable too see and I will also be very disappointed if you don't text me." Nico made a show of counting on his hand. "Did I miss anything?" 

I just stared at him and his gorgeous lips. "Oh that's right!" He placed a hand on my chest keeping me up against my car. He leaned in taking his time. Too much time!! I think I will explode. Just when he was about to kiss me he tiled his head to the side and kissed me on the cheek. He was then gone. Walking back to his house. "Good night Will!" He called cheekily. 

I groaned and rested my head against the car realising what just happened. "That was mean Di Angelo!" I called. 

"Paybacks a bitch sunshine!!" He called chuckling. He blew me a kiss before disappearing behind his door. I pealed myself off the car and got back in to go home. To a very cold shower.


	7. "If I started kissing you I won't stop"

Nico pov

"Dude that is sick!!!" The big guy was turning back and forth admiring his new tattoo. "Man your a genius!" I smiled at the compliment. My store "Cabin 13 tatoos" has been open now for 2 weeks and it was starting to pick up. 

"Thanks Chris. Make sure you tag me in the pics." I passed him a card with my shops social media info. While I put through his payment. 

"Yeah no sweat. My girl Clarisse is gonna flip" he looked at the card I gave him. "Hey give me a few extra. I work down at Ares bar. I could put some on the bar for ya."

"That would be awesome." I gave him a discount and handed over a pile of business cards. After he was gone I turned my sign to closed.

I slumped into my chair and checked my phone. I smiled as I see Will's name. 

Will: Hey handsome, how is your day going? 

Nico: Just finished. I am gonna head home. 

Will: Hope it is quieter than here. My neighbours are practicing for their music exam -_- 

Nico: hahaha 

Will: Not funny. I am getting no study done. The library is packed out! I am going to flunk out med school I know it. 

I sat there thinking. It had been a week since our date. We had been texting constantly. I wouldn't mind seeing him again. 

Nico: you could come study at my house. 

I waited for his reply nervously. Maybe I over stepped. 

Will: really? 

Nico: yeah. I got internet and space. No music majors there. I will probably be just working on some sketches for work anyway. 

Will: you sure I wouldn't be a bother? 

Nico: No but come anyway ;)

Will: hahaha your a life saver. I will be there in an hour :)

I grabbed my helmet and hurried home. I wanted to have a shower and get changed before he got there. 

***************  
**knock**knock**

Butterflies took flight in my chest. As I opened the door. Will was standing there. He looked like a pack horse. He had a laptop bag, a backpack and in his arms was some scary looking text books. 

"Thanks for doing this" Will said. He looked tired and stressed. 

"All good. Come on in." I led him to the dinning table. "You can set up here if you like." Will began unloading himself. " Can I get you a coffee." 

"Oh Gods yes!" His eyes lit up. I laughed. I was right, exam Will is adorable. 

"Well the bathrooms through there. Here is the internet password. I'll grab you that coffee." Will grabbed my arm when I went to walk away. 

"Thanks handsome." He smiled shyly. "I get this is a little strange but I do appreciate it" 

"All good sunshine" I went to the kitchen to make his coffee before I did something stupid like kiss the man. 

********* 

I sat in my art studio. Trying to concentrate on the artwork in front of me. After the 10th mistake I gave up. 

I walked into the kitchen. I could see Will over at the dinning table. He had headphones in and his tounge sticking out as he concentrated. It reminded me of the first time I saw him. Damn he really is sunshine. I shook my head. I began to grab ingredients. I started to make lasagna.

I loved to cook. I found it calming. But I nearly dropped the pan when I turned to find Will staring at me. Fuck where did he come from. "Hey sorry am I too loud." I said sheepishly. 

Will shook his head. "No I came to find out what the heavenly smell is." He walked over to the stove and inhaled deeply. "Damn good looking and can cook" he came closer and prodded me with his finger. 

I raised my eyebrow at the med student. "What was that for?" 

"Just checking your real." He gave me a cheesy grin. I laughed at him. 

"Well it will be another hour sunshine. I will come get you when it's ready." I shoved the pouting blonde towards the door. Sooo cute. "Go study!" 

Will groaned but dutifully went back to his work. I went back to constructing my masterpiece. I finally placed it in the oven. I went outside and began setting my small table on the balcony. I was considering whether to light a candle or if that would be too cheesy when the beeper went off. 

I called Will, gave him glasses of drink and pointed the way to the table. I followed behind him with plates of food. I smiled as I saw he had lit the candle I was debating lighting. 

Will groaned as I put the plate in front of him. "This looks amazing." I waved away the compliment. I knew I was a good cook. "I mean it. I am super impressed. I can not cook at all! Like I can burn water." I chuckled at his enthusiasm. "Thank God for the cafeteria on campass cause I would live on 2 minute noodles." I laughed again before tucking into my food. When did I begin laughing so much?

We sat in compatible silence while we ate. "How did you learn to cook?" 

I took a deep breath, knowing where the conversation was going. "My mother. We use to cook all the time." 

Will picked up on the unspoken words. "Not anymore?" 

"Yeah she died when I was young. My dad brought us over from Italy after that."

"I am sorry Nico.... but wait..... does this mean you speak Italian." 

"Si il mio bel sole" I said with a smile. 

Will clutched his hand over his heart. " oh my" he used his other hand to fan his face. "stop it! You already so damn sexy." 

I laughed at his antics. "Wow you really are gay" I teased. 

He poked his tounge out at me. "So are you else you should really stop staring" he gave me a smirk that made my skin go hot. I gave him the finger in response to the smug look on his face. He laughed musically. 

I stood up and began clearing the plates. He reached over and grabbed my hand before I could pick up his plate. "So why haven't you kissed me yet?" He looked up at me with eyes that threatened myself control. Like I haven't been thinking about it every second since we met.

I learned closer and used a soft low voice. "Because if I start kissing you I won't stop and I don't want you to hate me for being the reason you fail your exams." I picked up his plate. "Go study. Finish your exams. Then ask me that again." I turned and walked back into the kitchen leaving Will to ponder what I said.


	8. "Oh hell yes"

Will pov 

I pulled up outside of Nico's house. I finally finished my last exam and I was done for the year. I had studied at Nico's 4 more times. Each time the sexual tension was palpable. I had ran home for a shower and a fresh set of clothes. Walking up to his front door I realised I hadn't even told him I was coming over. What if he's not thinking what I am thinking? What if I read this wrong? What do I say when he answers the door?

I hesitated before knocking. My heart was pounding in my chest. I raised my hand to knock when the door swung open. Nico was standing there in all his sexiness in sleeveless shirt and jeans. I opened my mouth and then closed it. The hungry look in Nico's eyes made me think that maybe I was not wrong. 

Nico's hand snaked out and grabbed my shirt. He dragged me through the door way and shoved me against the wall. His dark eyes never left mine as he locked the door. 

*******smut begins here********  
Please go to next chapter to skip

Nico's lips found mine. My body melted against him. Gods I needed this. My hands found his hair and pulled him even closer. He started trailing kisses along my jaw and down my neck. His name escaped my lips. I felt his hand grip the edge of my shirt. Nico's mouth left mine long enough for my shirt to come off. I want more. I need more. 

I pushed Nico back across the hall way so that he was now against the opposite wall. Skin. I want to feel the touch of his skin. I pulled his shirt off. I leaned back. He was ripped. Well defined abs and shoulders made the tight situation in my pants even tighter. "Oh hell yes" Nico's face broke out in the sexiest smile. He grabbed my hand and pulled me along further into the house. 

Somewhere along the way I lost my shoes. Eventually we came to a room. It must be Nico's bedroom. He stopped just inside the door and pulled me to him. "You okay sunshine?" He asked breathlessly. 

I knew he was asking my permission to keep going. I gripped his face in my hands and kissed him softly. "Yes my dark angel. I want this" I pulled him to me for a kiss with a lot more heat. He walked me backwards towards the bed while undoing my jeans. I stepped out of them and my underwear. I felt his strong hands on my ass and then he lifted me slightly before throwing me down on the bed.

I watched him take of the last pieces of his clothing off. Let's just say I was not disappointed. He leant over me and kissed me hungrily. His hand started to rub me as he rained kisses down my body. He looked at me as he lowered his head down the length of me. I moaned his name. That only seemed to encourage him. He continued to work me. Extracting moans and pleading from me. After a quick word of warning I explode in to his mouth. 

I flipped our positions. I ran hands up his thigh. I could feel the tremble through his body. I loved hearing him whisper my name. " Your turn."


	9. "Nico will you be my boyfriend?"

Nico pov 

I woke up with a warm body next to me and blonde hair in front of my face. I smiled. Last night had been amazing. Will shifted to his back. Giving me a better view of his face. 

I couldn't believe this gorgeous man was in my bed. I like him. I like him a lot. I was addicted to him and the way he made me feel. I loved my friends and being around them. But it took a lot of energy being around them. I still needed them to leave and give me space once in a while. It wasn't like that with Will. I never wanted him to leave. He was so easy to be around. 

I reached forward and brushed a stray curl away from his face. His amazing blue eyes caught mine. His face lit up in a smile. "Morning angel" he said softly. 

"Morning sunshine" I lifted my arm and he snuggled in to my chest. "How did your exam go?" 

"Good I think. It felt good. You never truly know. It feels so good to be finished." He looked up at me with a grin. "Not a bad way to celebrate either." 

I chuckled. "I am glad you enjoyed yourself" His smile widened and then after a moment it fell slightly. "What's wrong sunshine?" I felt my stomach sink. Did I do something wrong? 

Will shook his head. "Nothing angel. It's just.......I really enjoyed last night" I waited. So far not understanding what had got him nervous all of the sudden. "I like you Nico. I like you a lot and I want this to continue. This thing between us......" 

"Solace honey your babbling again. What is it?" I asked gently. I had learned over the last few weeks that Will will work himself up if allowed to rant. 

He looked back up at me. "Nico will you be my boyfriend?" My nerves were replaced by a warm glow. 

I dipped my head and kissed him on the forehead. "I would love to be your boyfriend sunshine"

Will grinned like a kid on Christmas morning. He snuggled in to me again and we laid there together. 

******knock knock knock********

I groaned. Will looked up at me curiously. 

"Nico we know your in there" Percy's voice drifted in. I am going to kill him. 

I regretfully got out of bed pulling on my jeans. I looked back at Will in my bed. I stopped for moment taking a picture in my head. "Excuse me. I have to go commit a murder" I herd Will chuckled as I made my way to the front door. Picking up stray pieces of clothing on the way. 

I opened the door to find Annabeth, Percy, Hazel and Piper. I gave them my well honed What-the-fuck-do-you-want glare. 

"Morning lil bro" Percy said. " I have been calling you all morning. Though now I see who's car is out front. I am guessing why" Percy wiggled his eyebrows. 

"I guess you are talking about me." Will stepped up behind me. 

My friends stared. I guess it was one thing to joke about it. It was another to have it confirmed. I rolled my eyes at them. "Come on. I'll make coffee" 

Soon we all had coffee and I had found a shirt. I rather enjoyed the pout Will gave me when I put it on.   
"So what did you want?" I directed my question at Percy. 

"Grace is still doing exams and I need a wingman for self defense class today." I groaned. " Hey hey hey you said you would go when I needed." I looked over at Will. I really didn't want to ditch him. "Bring your friend." Percy said with amusement. 

I glared at him. "Will and I are together now." The girls screamed in delight. Percy's face broke in a grin. 

"Well then bring your boyfriend then"

"Yeah we will keep him company," Hazel said. She linked her arm through Will's. 

I sighed. "Fine" they cheered. "You don't have to go" I said to Will. "You might get bored" 

Will rolled his eyes at me. " I just spent two weeks studying. Any excuse to get out of the house and I am in." 

The group cheered again and I groaned as I went off to my room to get my gear. 

10 minutes later I come out. I throw a sports bag at Percy and a leather jacket and gloves at Will. "I hope your not afraid of motorbikes." I don't know who was more shocked. Will at me suggesting he ride with me, or my friends at how hard I was laughing at how terrified Will looked.


End file.
